38
by TheOfficalGleek
Summary: You can do a lot in thirty-eight minutes,you can walk home from school, you can curl your hair, you can write a book report or you can get kidnapped and Quinn Fabray knew a lot about that
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how I came up with this but its like super short and kinda weird… just Read and Review… this is a prologue of some sort I just really wanna see if anyone wants me to continue

**Disclaimer: Sadly Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy **

In freshmen year she timed how long it took to walk the short four miles to her house. 38 minutes if she dragged her feet, 32 minutes if she walked at normal speed and 25 minutes if she ran. On November 30th 2011 in that short 38 minutes Quinn Fabray went missing.

She woke up in small dark room and her head was pounding, she blinked and rubbed her eyes moving her hands around trying to find something solid but she found nothing. She sat up and rubbed her temple trying to get the headache to go away she quickly pulled her hands away noticing that they were wet and sticky. She brought her fingers to her lips and tasted the metallic flavor of blood she gasped as pain shot through her body laying back down she closed her eyes and let her body slip back into unconsciousness.

The next time she awoke the smallest glimmer of light was seeping through the bars on the window. She squinted against the sun and remembered the events from yesterday, or last night or two days ago. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious or how long she had been missing, she wondered if anyone was looking for her, she wondered if anyone cared but she shook her head trying not to think about that. She needed to figure out why she was locked up and she needed to find out soon or she wouldn't survive. No. She shook her head. This wasn't happening. She brought her knees to her chest ignoring the pain racing up and down her limbs and since the first time she got there she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Heyy guys gonna make this short and sweet… review or I wont update

Quinn Fabray remembered the time when making the Cheerios was the only thing on her mind. It was the only think she worried about. She remembered when she first found out with she was pregnant with Puck's baby and she thought her life was over she didn't know what she was going to do, she knew she couldn't get an abortion and she knew she couldn't keep the baby so she chose adoption. But seeing Beth for the first time she instantly fell in love with the little girl but she wanted her baby to have the best life she could give her and giving her to a family that give provide for her every need was the best thing she could do. Beth was adopted by Rachel Berry's biological mother. At first the thought that her daughter would be living with the same woman who gave birth to Rachel Berry scared her a little bit and learning that this was also the same woman who ran the Carmel High School's Glee club, New Direction's arch enemies, Vocal Adrenaline scared her even more. Quinn soon loosened up to the idea and let her daughter go into the arms of the woman who would soon become the only mother Beth ever knew of. Quinn pulled her legs against her chest and rested her chin on her knees tears streaming down her face. She shook her head trying to make the tears stop she wiped at her eyes pulling her fingers back she saw red. The color of blood. Sighing she clenched her eyes shut. She had no idea where she was or how she got there, she was starving and her head was pounding. Quinn pulled the thin fabric of her cardigan tighter around her wondering where her jacket went, she squinted her eyes against the sun and she exhaled seeing her breath. It was awfully cold for November 30th or December 1st or December 2nd, hell she didn't know what the date was. She didn't even know if she was in fucking Lima for gods sake. Her eyes slowly drooped downwards as she shook against the cold she once again drifted off to sleep.

The bell for last period rang and Quinn Fabray hurriedly made her way out of her Spanish classroom and down the hall to her locker wanting to avoid anyone she did not want to see or an end of the day slushy. She got to her locker and opened it grabbed her backpack and raced outside. Once she was safe she started walking. Quinn never thought she would be this girl. The one who left early to avoid the jocks, the one afraid that she would get slushied. She never saw herself in this position abuse that was Rachel Berry's job. Now she liked Rachel they had become really close friends in the past couple of months between Glee and their similar boy problems they became, well I guess, you can say...best friends. The whole Glee club was really close. Kurt Quinn Mercedes and Rachel were the fabulous four and in their mind they ruled the school.

The streets were windy and really cold she pulled her jacket tighter around her shivering a little from the cold. Quinn put her hood on hoping it would make her warmer she walked the 38 minutes to her house. Her mom's house. Yep she had taken up her mom's offer of moving back home. She missed having someone to do her laundry and cook her dinner when she got home late from Glee practices or a mom who she could just talk to, talk to about anything. Judy Fabray trusted her daughter very little now that she had gone against her wishes and had premarital sex but they were more open with each other because Quinn was no longer afraid of what would happen if her father found out about her deepest and darkest secrets Quinn shook her head trying to escape those torturous memories. She sighed and tugged on the ends of her hair when they said it was going to be a cold winter they meant it.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with one hand pulling her into the woods with the other she tried to scream but nothing came out. She kicked and she fought against the person's iron grasp but he held on with all his might. She felt him let go and drop her on the ground...hard. She scrambled to her feet and started to run out of the wood but she heard footsteps behind her and they were getting closer and closer and closer. She collapsed on the ground and was overcome by a sea of black.

Quinn screamed sitting straight up ignoring the sharp pain in her temple. She screamed again remembering everything, how she got her, the woods and seeing the face of her kidnapper fade before she slipped into unconsciousness. The face she knew so well, the face of the one who raised her, the one who 'loved' her, the face of...


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn screamed sitting straight up ignoring the sharp pain in her temple. She screamed again remembering everything, how she got her, the woods and seeing the face of her kidnapper fade before she slipped into unconsciousness. The face she knew so well, the face of the one who raised her, the one who 'loved' her, the face of...

The face of her father. Her daddy, her dad, her own flesh and blood had kidnapped her. What he wanted, she didn't know. she Quinn didn't know what she had done to deserve this. Quinn shook with fear. Why would her father kidnap her? She wondered. What did she do that was so wrong? Quinn tried to shake those thought from her mind and slowly got to her feet. Her legs were weak and she reached a hand out to the wall to steady herself. Still keeping that hand out against the wall she walked towards the barred window and stood on her tiptoes trying to get a view outside but she was to short. Sighing she leaned against the wall and slid down it, she was never gonna get out of here she concluded and suddenly her stomach growled and then just then she realized how damn hungry she actually was. Quinn did not even remember how long ago it was since she ate and squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of how long she could go without drinking or eating. Five maybe six days at the most, she knew from Sue Sylvester's crazy diets. Starve for three days, eat a sandwich, run three miles and then repeat doing all this while trying not to pass out, stay awake and attempting to not throw up during Cheerios practice. Yup that will burn a couple calories and if it did not then well... You should be shipped away to a testing lab. Quinn remembered those days, the day of malnutrition and fainting, the days of torturing the McKinley High Glee club and those under her. And everyone was under Quinn Fabray on the social ladder. Now she was a nobody and her occupation was no longer torturing freshmen.

Quinn did not know how long she went without human contact. She did not know how long she went without moving away from her spot against the wall knees tucked to her chest and head resting on them It could have been days but probably only hours. But a while after her small trip to the window she heard footsteps above her, back and forth, back and forth and then they stopped and started up again. She heard a door creak and looked towards the stairs a light shining in. Quinn squinted her eyes against the light and put her hand to her forehead trying to shield her eyes she blinked rapidly. The footsteps were coming down the steps, she unfolded her legs. They were at the last step, she scooted into the dark corner. They were coming closer; she brought her knees to her chest. She could make out the large figure of a man slowly making his way towards her; He was wearing a green, plaid sweater vest and khaki pants. His hair white and aged, face wrinkled from years of hiding a dark secret. He wore a frown upon his face eyes gleaming with evil. He smirked when he saw her crunched up in a ball in the corner, fear etched across her porcelain skin. She whimpered and he let out a booming laugh, the laugh of a killer.  
" Daddy," she whispered voice shaking and raw from unuse " Daddy, please don't, please don't hurt me," she said tears running down her face  
" You honestly think that after going through all this struggle I would just let you go," he chuckled glaring at her " Stupid, stupid little girl, how silly of you to even think that way," Quinn let out a small sob and he brought his fist back and punched her right in the mouth. She tasted blood. She screamed bringing a hand to her busted lip " Aw is daddy's little princess in pain?" he said grinning. He kicked her as she fell to the side he kicked her again in the ribs and again and again and again until she was gasping for air unable to breath. Russell Fabray turned around and walked upstairs finally satisfied.

It was Thursday and on Thursdays they had Glee club last period of the day. The Gleeks filed into the choir room one by one and taking their seats on the risers. Today Rachel was the last to get there and she sat down in her usual spot next to Kurt and Mercedes sat on the other side of him but the seat next to her remained empty. Rachel looked at it quizzically wondering where Quinn was and then she remembered she was not at lunch or in English and she was not in the library during free period like she usually was. She quickly took out her phone and texted Quinn asking her where she was. Mr. Schuester walked in and placed a stack of sheet music on the piano. He scanned the risers looking to see if anyone was absent. He shot a look to Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel and shook his head.  
"Anyone heard from Quinn?" he asked picking up a piece of paper from the top of the stack and reading it, not noticing the head shakes from the teenagers, he raised his head "No?" he said raising his eyebrows  
" She wasn't in English and she wasn't at lunch," Rachel said toying with the ends of her long sleeved shirt  
" She wasn't in Math," Artie said looking around  
" Or U.S. History," Finn said  
" She wasn't in science,"  
" Or art,"  
" Not in Spanish,"  
" She was absent in gym," Mercedes shook her head  
" This is ridiculous Quinn has barely ever missed a day of school in her life," she said  
" Yeah," Kurt nodded standing up " In fourth grade when she got her appendix out they made her stay home for a week and she freaked out," he continued " and last year after the whole babygate thing she only missed one day of school and that was because Rachel, Mercedes and I practically tied her down to the bed," he finished biting his lip  
" I'm sure she's fine," Mr. Schue said " How bout you give her a call thought just to make sure she's no sick or something," Kurt nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

In the hallway Kurt punched Quinn cell phone number into his phone and waited a couple of second before he heard the voicemail pick up, he pressed the end button called the house number it rang a couple times before someone answered  
"Fabray residence," a female voice that he recognized as Judy Fabray's answered  
" Hi Mrs. Fabray, its Kurt I was wondering if Quinn was home," he said and there was a long pause  
" No." she said worry etched in her words. " No, I thought she was at school. I thought she just left a little early this morning," she said " You don't happen to know where she is do you?" he shook his head  
"I don't have any idea where she could be," he said voice shaking " I tried her cell phone but she didn't answer. Her phone was off." he heard a sigh from the other end  
"If you hear anything let me know okay... I'm really worried," she said he nodded  
"Don't worry Ms. Fabray we'll find her," Kurt said

Heyy guys sorry for the lack of updates I should probably get them out at at least once a week and maybe more but I'm really busy being that I'm a freshman in High School and between dance and school and being a normal teenager I just cant find any time to do anything anymore so next chapter should be up soon possibly a week…anyone watch Glee last week? Sam/Quinn hmm interesting…. Oh and one more thing which couple would you guys like

_A) Puck/Quinn_

_B) Finn/Quinn_

_C) Will/Quinn _

_Drop me some reviews with your choice on it _


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt Hummel walked quietly back to the choir room his mind full of worry for one of his best friend's. He wondered where exactly Quinn was, he wondered if she was safe he hopped she was. He gripped his phone tightly in his hand and opened the door to the choir room all eyes shifted to him as he entered he shook his head and they all frowned  
" Mrs. Fabray said that she's not home and she's not sure if she came home last night either... Quinn didn't answer her phone," he said and looked around the room  
" What... What does that mean?" Mercedes asked and he shook his head once again  
"I have no idea," he said. Kurt was getting extremely worried now and he had come to the conclusion that no one had heard from Quinn since she left school yesterday and that was not like Quinn that was not like her at all.  
" But where could she have went?" Tina asked from her spot on the bleachers next to Mike whose hand she had intertwined with her's.  
" What if... What if she didn't willingly go?" Rachel asked a look of dread crossing her face  
" We can't think like that!" Puck snapped " We can't...its just it's just not right," he said visibly shaking. Everyone in the room knew about his feelings for Quinn, they knew that he still loved her and they knew that he always had. Only Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel knew that Quinn returned his feelings.  
" Well where else would she have gone?" Rachel asked glaring at Puck " Quinn's my best friend I want some answers and the only reasonable answer we have is that. She wouldn't run away...she just wouldn't do that," She said standing up  
"Yeah well Quinn's my...my... she's my... I care about her okay and she's going through a really hard time right now and who knows maybe she just wanted to get away," he said " Lets just give it a couple more days before we do anything drastic," Puck finished and they all turned to him shocked, they had never heard him talk like this before and it worried them.  
" I agree," a voice said and The Glee Club looked towards the quiet Mr. Schuester. " I think we should give it a couple days... You know we could be worrying over nothing maybe she's visiting her sister and forgot to tell us or something," he stated and the group nodded even a hesitant Rachel " Alright now lets get back to work," he said and they all headed to their spots for Empire State of Mind their new number for sectionals.

Quinn Fabray slowly opened her eyes and felt a rush of pain overtake her, she pushed her body up on her elbows and looked around the room once again she was alone and she was in the corner of the room where she had passed out from her father's strong blows. She pulled herself up into a standing position but quickly collapsed back to her knees her left leg was throbbing. She reached down and touched her leg and slowly moved up the soft fabric of her dress she saw that her leg from the knee up was covered in blood she slowly touched it and winced in pain. How could her father do this to her? She wondered, her own flesh and blood. Quinn quickly hobbled to the other side of the room and sat down leaning her head against the wall. The cool wall felt good next to her flushed skin she closed her eyes and let her brain wander. She thought back to the Regionals, the day she gave birth to her baby girl.

Quinn Fabray ran her fingers through her silky smooth hair which was now styled for their performance. She wore a single gold ribbon in her hair that matched her dress perfectly. She placed a protective hand on her baby bump as she listened to Mr. Schue go on and on about team work and how they were all winners. She looked around the room at the faces of the other Glee Club members she quickly glanced at Rachel's overly excited expression, Finn's terrified one and Puck's determined face. She smiled and reached her hand in for the team chant 'Gooooooo New Direction' they said and got ready to take their spots on stage. But Quinn stood rooted in her spot she felt a stab of pain in her stomach and race through her body. She took in a quick intake of breath and Kurt shot her a concerned look and she pushed herself into a standing position and headed out the door after her other Glee Club members.

New Directions had just finished performing and Quinn felt great, she finally felt proud of something she had done and smiled taking in the sight of the roaring crowd. They would win this for sure. Quinn exited the stage clutching her stomach, throughout the performance she had felt waves of pain but she wrote them off as nothing convincing herself that they were only Braxton Hicks and ran down the stairs. As she approached the room, they were waiting in she saw a thin blonde figure standing by the door  
" Quinnie," The woman said and Quinn gasped  
" Mom... What're doin here?" she asked and her mother chuckled  
" I came to watch you sing...you were wonderful," her mother said but Quinn breathed in her breath getting caught in her thought she felt a wave of pain rush threw her and then something wet her eyes bulged " I...i left your father," Judy said " He cheated on me with some bar-skank," Judy searched her daughter's face looking for a sign of emotion " Oh sweetie please say something," she said and Quinn opened and closed her mouth a couple of times  
" My water just broke,"

The next couple of hours was a rush of pain and screaming for Quinn shouts of 'Push!' and 'You're doing great Quinn' could be heard throughout the hospital room as she pushed and pushed before she felt the clam release as the child slid from her body. The small wailing baby was placed in a blanket and on the teenage mother's chest. She smiled at her daughter knowing that these were the moments she would remember forever. After a while she held the baby out to Puck and he gladly took over and Quinn let herself fall asleep.

Footsteps sounded on the ceiling above her and they moved closer and down the stairs. She saw the large figure of her father before her as he approached her his head tilted to the side looking at her curiously  
" Day dreaming again Quinn?" he asked and squatted down to her level, Quinn glared at him and he rolled his eyes " I guess when they say like mother like daughter they mean it," he said chuckling to him " You definitely inherited that classic Judy Scott attitude...you aren't like your sister you know," he said and she looked away " Sarah was quiet and kind and smart and pretty," he smirked " You're the opposite... Loud, rude and insanely beautiful," a shiver ran down her spine.  
" Daddy," she whispered scared by his words. She had never seen her father act like this and it was scaring her. He backed up and looked her up and down  
" There's one thing I did that your mother always loved though," he said moving slowly towards her he pinned her shoulder against the wall and grinned mischievously

_Yup you got it creepy Mr. Fabray __ he always came off as a creeper to me… ohh and  
Puck/Finn won but I was kind of hoping for Will/Quinn… ohh well…. I cranked this out yesterday while I was watching scariest places on earth and it is now 6:30 in the morning so this author's note is probably terrible… review and remember to wear purple tomorrow to commemorate the suicides caused by bullying _


	5. Chapter 5

" There's one thing I did that your mother always loved though," he said moving slowly towards her he pinned her shoulder against the wall and grinned mischievously

" She always loved those nights," he said moving his face towards her's " after you and Sarah went to bed," he was inches away from her face now " she'd put on her lace pajamas and-" his lips touched her's she pushed on his chest but he did not realise her he quickly unzipped her dress and pushed it down she tried to scream but nothing came out she punched him again and again and again and again but he never gave it up he pushed the silk fabric of her dress down her body and pushed his lips against her's again. They were rough and chapped and tasted disgusting, his breath smelt like last month's chicken and vodka. She screamed into his lips as he put his hand against her mouth and unbuttoned his belt pushing his khakis down his legs he moved towards her once again he unsnapped her bra leaving her only in lacy underwear and him in his boxers and sweater vest. The sight was creepy and unsettling and if anyone saw they would wonder, what would possess a person to rape someone much less a father and a daughter. Quinn felt hot tears race down her cheeks as he stroked her sore body and brought his hands to her hips and pushed her underwear down her legs and he took off his boxers and pulled away for a second smiling evilly " God you look so much like your mother," he said and entered her.

After he was down he quickly redressed and nodded before walking back upstairs Quinn lay naked in the middle of the basement. Her clothes where discarded on the other side of the room as she shook with shock and fear. Blood pooled around her pale form as tears rolled down her cheeks she pushed herself to her knees and crawled over to her bloodstained dress. She slowly pulled on her clothes as pain racked her frail form after dressing she laid back down on the floor shivering from fear and cold, her stomach growled as she wondered how long she could go without food. She knew it would not be long, She hoped, she just hoped she would get to see her friends again. And Puck. She loved Puck. She now knew she did. She miss him so much, and while her father was...you know all she could think about was her first time. Her first time with Puck.

Quinn's lips were occupied. Someone else's lips occupied them. Noah Puckerman's lips. She smiled slightly as his hand moved to her lower thigh and slowly but surely realized what she was getting herself into. She pushed on his chest pulling away.  
" I can't do this," she said " I'm in celibacy club I took a vow," he smirked  
" So did Santana and Brittany but I did them," he said staring at her  
" But what about Finn he's your best friend," Quinn frowned thinking back to her boyfriend who had left the party early claiming that he had had a tough practice today.  
" You think ten years from now either of us will give a damn about Finn?" he asked and she bit her lip  
" Okay but you can't tell anyone I can't loose my rep,"  
" Our secret babe," he said smiling moving his hand up her leg he reached towards the zipper on her uniform but she pushed him away  
"Tell me one more time," Quinn said needing to know the truth  
" You're not fat... You're beautiful," he said pulling her close and whispering the last part. And both of them knew that it was not just another one might stand.

Quinn opened her eyes and blinked rapidly trying to get the tears to stop. Oh god she missed him so much so damn much. Quinn pulled her knees to her chest as sobs wracked her small body. She needed to get out of there. She needed to get away. She hoped there was someone out there who was looking for her. She ran a shaky hand through her greasy blood coated hair and stared into the darkness wondering what the Glee club was doing at that moment.

Noah Puckerman could not sleep. He just laid on his bed with his eyes wide open cell phone gripped tightly in his hand hoping he would get a call from Quinn saying she was back from visiting her sister in Michigan or the she's sorry she did not tell him that she had stayed over with her grandparents from Illinois. But when the clock ticked 3 a.m. He knew that was not going to happen. He jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes grabbing his keys he headed out the door. Surely after four days he could file a missing persons report...right? Wasn't the rule 24 hours or something? Puck shook his head and backed out of the driveway and down the road towards the police station.

Once he arrived there he quickly pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of his car practically running towards the building. He flung the door open and and walked over to the nearest occupied desk. The man looked about thirty and he was wearing a blue officer's outfit, his hat was placed on the table in front of them, He wore a badge that said Collins and was bald. Puck placed his hands on the table and bent down so he was at the man's eye level.  
" I'd like to file a missing persons report," he said as Collins took in the teenagers appearance, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he was wearing clothes that did not match.  
" How bout you have a seat and we'll start from the beginning," Collins said gesturing to the straight-backed chair sitting in front of the desk. Puck nodded sinking into the chair's hard cushion. " Alright son," he said running a hand across his bald head " How long has the person been missing?" Collins asked  
" Four days...maybe more," Puck said looking at his hands that were currently resting in his lap  
" What do you mean by that?" the officer asked and Puck grimaced  
" Her mother works late every night and Quinn always goes home right after school and is usually in bed by the time her mom gets home so her mom doesn't check on her and in the morning her mother goes to work at 8 and Quinn walks to school so we don't even know if Quinn ever came home that night," he said looking up at the police officer  
" What did you say her name was again?" Collins asked  
" Quinn. Quinn Fabray," Puck said and Collins raised his eyebrows. Quinn Fabray. As in Judy and Russell Fabray. He thought. Collins had went to high school with the.  
" Oh...um...has there been with Quinn's family or school or personal life in he past couple of months that would make her wanna run away?" Collins asked and Puck glared up at him  
" She didn't run away. Quinn's just not that type of person," Puck said,  
"This is just a precaution I have to take...answer the question please," Collins said scratching his head  
" Okay." Puck took a deep breath and prepared himself in telling Quinn's life story." I got her pregnant but at the time we weren't going out she was going out with a guy named Finn but I got her drunk and took her virginity. She lied to Finn and said the baby was his ever though they never...you know. Quinn told Finn it was possible to get pregnant in a hot tub and he believed her for like four months. You see Quinn was captain of the Cheerleading Team the Cheerios and she was president of the celibacy club so when the whole school found out she was pregnant Coach Sylvester kicked her off the squad and she got voted out of the celibacy club. Soon enough Quinn told her parents... Well technically Finn told them and she got kick out of her house and then Quinn started living with Finn and when this girl Rachel told Finn that I was the real father of the baby Finn booted her out and they broke up and she started living with me. Our Glee club went to sectionals and we won and Quinn had stopped talking to her parents. Quinn soon moved out of my house and into her friend Mercedes's house and then we went to Regionals and Quinn's mother was there and then Quinn's water broke and we drove to the hospital and she had the baby and gave it up for adoption. She moved back in with her mom and her parents got a divorce and we broke up because Quinn said it was to hard without Beth to be with me and not that brings us to four days ago," Puck finished as he gasped for air.  
" Oh...wow... Um okay now what is your name?" Collins asked  
" Noah. Noah Puckerman,"

_Ehh I don't really like this chapter… oh well… review _


	6. Chapter 6

Judy Fabray was not surprised when she got a call from a state policeman at 4 in the morning asking her to come down to the station so she got in her car and drove to the police station. Judy Fabray was surprised when she walked into the building and saw Noah Puckerman, her missing daughter's ex boyfriend, the one who got Quinn pregnant.  
" What are you doing here?" she hissed at him taking a seat in the empty car in front of the desk  
" Mr. Puckerman here came to us about a hour ago to report a missing persons report... We were wondering if you have heard from your daughter in the past, lets say about, hmm four days?" the policeman named Collins asked raising and eyebrow, he wondered why this woman, the girl's 'mother', had not put the report in. Judy shook her head.  
" I haven't heard from her...I called my sister, my other daughter her grandparents no one's seen her." Judy said placing her hands in her lap and looking straight ahead not at the man but at the wall behind the man. There were newspaper clippings covering the wall some were missing persons reports and others were clippings of shooting and robberies and basically every other kind of crime you could think of. Judy had not realized that the two men in the room had stopped talking and were now watching her wondering if she was going to say anything.  
" Intriguing huh?" Collins said glancing at the back wall " All those are the crimes I've solved," he said running a finger down the clipping that said 8 YEAR OLD MURDERED IN AN OHIO HOME. " I'll find your daughter... I know I will," his eyes filled with tears but he blinked them away and turned towards the two people sitting in front of him.  
" How do we know we have you word?" Judy asked narrowing her eyes  
" I've solved every crime-" he started but Judy cut him off  
" I know you have... But how do I know that you will work you hardest to find Quinn?" she asked and Collins looked back at the newspaper clipping about the eight year old  
" I lost a daughter once," he whispered a single tear running down his face " I know what it feels like and I won't make you have to experience that," he said. Puck and Mrs. Fabray quickly exchanged a knowing look and turned back to the man  
" Okay." Mrs. Fabray said nodding "Okay,"

They leave the police station two hours later climbing into each of their separate cars without saying a word. Noah Puckerman watched as the silver Volvo that belonged to Mrs. Fabray pulled out of the parking lot and down the street. He thought about Quinn and how he wished she was here with him right now. He pounded on the steering wheel as tears ran down his face he leaned his head back against the seat and sobbed. He needed to tell Quinn how he really felt and at this rate he did not know if he ever would be able to. He needed to see her, to hug her to kiss her. Puck wiped the tears away from his eyes and drove off down the road towards his house.

Puck opened the front door of his house and walked upstairs towards the shower. He closed and locked the door before letting the warm water run down his bare skin. It felt good and relieved him from all his stress if only it was just for a minute. He tried to keep his thought off of Quinn and her whereabouts at the current moment but it was hard because that was the only thing he thought about all day and all night. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower walking towards his bedroom he quickly dressed and turned the news on. Quinn's smiling face flashed across the screen and he double taked. There was a picture of her from last years yearbook. Her blonder hair was pin straight and braided to the side in the classic Quinn Fabray hairstyle. Her teeth were white and perfect and she was wearing a Blue dress. The newscaster was going on and on about Quinn acting like she personally knew Quinn. But she didn't, she had never met Quinn. Puck took the remote and flicked off the Television not wanting to hear any more of the woman's lies he raced downstairs and into his car needing a distraction he drove to school. Entering William McKinley everyone stopped to stare at him pointing and whispering and he wanted to scream at them to tell them to Shut up but he just did not have the will power. He approached his locker and put his backpack in grabbing his books for his first few classes he walked to Math for the first time in four years.

The hours ticked by like days and finally it was time for Glee rehearsal. Puck walked into the choir room to find most of the club already seated in one corner talking quietly. The bell rang and Mr. Schue walked in followed by Collins the police officer he had met earlier. Collins nodded at Puck and turned to Mr. Schue who was about to address the group.  
" I know you all probably saw the news this morning," Mr. Schue said scanning the room. " And Mr. Collins here has something to say to you all," he finished turning towards Collins and nodding  
" First you can all call me Collins. Second I am going to do everything I can to find your friend, which involves searching your homes. It is only precautionary and is something I have to do. If you know anything...anything at about where your friend is please let me know. You can come down to the station or write me a note," Collins said scanning the room just like Mr. Schue did.  
" Have you searched her father's house yet?" a small voice said and everyone turned towards the tiny blonde the was gripping Santana's arm.  
" What?" Collins asked in shock  
" Her Father. Have you searched his house yet?" she said again  
" No...no I umm I haven't," he said  
"Oh." Brittany stated,  
" Is there a reason I should?" He asked seriously confused now  
" Yeah...no," Collins threw his hands in the air and asked  
" Well? Which is it?" Brittany pulled away from Santana and walked down the bleachers  
" I'm not sure." she said and Santana got up and followed her lead and stood next to her girlfriend.  
" Quinn and her father didn't have a very good relationship," Santana said  
" What do you mean?" The police officer asked  
" Every time I would go over her house they would argue with each other and sometimes...sometimes things would get violent," The Latina said and Collins shook his head  
" Why don't you two come down to the station with me?" he said and they nodded following him out the door they left the rest of the Glee Club in a shocked silence.

Quinn Fabray had been alone for a while. A while longer than she had been anytime earlier before. She wondered if maybe her father had forgotten about her, she sighed and once again rested her head against the cool wall. The cool texture felt good against her skin and relieved her pounding headache if only for a moment she closed her eyes and relaxed but that's when the footsteps started again. The were faster and quicker then ever before the door flew open and he stumbled down the stairs he ran towards he and pushed Quinn down. She fought against him and hit him as he started unbuttoning his pants and unzipping her dress he pressed his lips against her's she hit him again.  
" OBEY ME!" he screamed slapping her across the face he pushed his pants and boxers off and undressed her. He kissed her once again as she whimpered under him. He entered her.

_Yeah yeah I know you guys love me oh so much for my speedy updating skills __… review_


	7. Chapter 7

Oh gosh guys I feel like such a terrible author… sorry its been forever I have just been really really really busy lately because being a Freshman in High School is not easy and dance has been really stressful… I have the next chapter written I will post it when I get a chance and I don't like this one at all but it is what it is now… reviews are life

When you're a teacher you are not supposed to pick favorites. You are not supposed to favor certain students; you are supposed to be neutral to all. But Will Schuester did. He did pick favorites even though he hated to admit it. He favored the kids in his Glee club he always had a special place in his heart for each of those kids. He loved them almost like he would love his own children and when he heard that Quinn Fabray was missing his heart sank into his stomach and shattered into a million pieces. One of his kids was missing. When he first met Quinn he was teaching 9th grade Spanish and she sat in the front row between Santana and Brittany dressed in their red Cheerios uniforms. He knew these girls would be trouble; the cheerleaders always were because the one and only Sue Sylvester trained them after all and he basically expected to have problems with them. Santana and Brittany lived up to his expectations, cruel and never handing in assignments but Quinn was a different story. Everything she did was perfect she got A's on all her papers and he moved her up to AP Spanish. In Sophomore year he took over the school's Glee Club and soon enough he saw her name on the sign-up sheet, he was shocked, and when she sang her high Soprano voice melded perfectly with the others' so he let the Clique in and even though the rest of the club hated to admit the trio was a great addition to the team. Then the news of her pregnancy scandal was released and the Glee Club was torn apart. Finn would not come to practices and Quinn was depressed Santana and Brittany had taken to avoiding the ex best friend and the rest of the club was just at a loss, they did not know what they were supposed to do and tended to just stay silent most of the time. Sectionals and Regionals came and went so did Quinn's baby bump. He watched as she grew more and more each day turning into an independent woman. He still remembers what Terri did to him. I mean how could he forget? She faked a pregnancy, and every time he looked at Quinn's belly he would think of the daughter he was supposed to have and if Terri had gotten her way he would have had that baby and he would have never known it was Quinn's baby.

Will Schuester watched as Santana and Brittany followed the officer out the Choir room doors and when they were finally gone the silence was broken.  
"I can't believe she never told me," Rachel said putting her head in her hands "I mean I always suspected something used to go on at home but never did I think," she cut herself off shaking her head as tears ran down her face. Finn wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her close.  
" Don't beat yourself up Rachel," Mr. Schuester said trying to remain calm " I don't think there would have been anything you could have done if you know," he scratched his head  
" I could have told someone," she sobbed " I could have stopped this," Mr. Schue shook his head  
" They wouldn't have listened," Mercedes said speaking up " They wouldn't have done anything," she walked down the bleachers and sat next to her friend " She told me... when she first moved in with me I found he burning a picture of her family and I asked her about it. And she said and I quote 'my dad...he and i ... We don't get along. We argued about the stupidest things and sometimes they would stay just that, arguments, other times they got violent' she told me and that was I. I told Miss. Philsbury and she told the police but they just ignored it because They were the fabulous Fabray's and they never did anything wrong," Mercedes finished placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder Puck cleared his throat rubbing his eyes but he stayed silent and picked up his bag, he walked out of the room without looking back. The glee clubbers' eyes followed him as he exited looking around to see if anyone was going to go after him. Everyone turned to look at Finn who then got the message and pulled away from his girlfriend he ran out the door after his best friend

Finn Hudson wandered the hallways looking for Puck his ex-best friend. But after almost twenty minutes he got ready to turn around and go back but the sound of sobbing came from the boy's bathroom right in front of him. He cautiously opened the door to a sight he did not expect to see. Puck was banging both of his fists on the bathroom wall as tears ran down his face. He stopped hitting the wall and rested his hands against it leaning his forehead on the wall taking deep breaths he turned around and stumbled backwards shocked at the sudden appearance of his former friend.  
" I was...i was just-" Puck stuttered wiping his tears on the back of his hand  
" It's okay," Finn said and Puck nodded turning on the faucet and splashing some water on his face " Are you... Are you okay?" Finn asked moving stand next to the boy.  
" Yeah," Puck said "No." He shook his head and Finn sighed " I miss her Finn," Puck turning towards the quarterback "I've..I've never felt this way about a girl before. This worried, this scared. I think...I know I love her and what if... What if I never get to tell her that? What if she never knows? I don't think I would be able to do this," he said tears running down his face. Finn has only seen Puck cry one other time and that was three months ago when his daughter was born but here he was watching as Puck was pouring his soul out to Finn as he just stood there watching.  
" It'll be okay man," Finn said placing a shaky hand on Puck's shoulder  
" You think so?" Puck asked and Finn nodded  
"Totally,"


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for a long wait again guys… Review. _

Five days had passed with no sign of Quinn and Officer Collins was getting ready to search her father, Russell Fabray's, house. He had learned from Quinn's two friends (who's names he recently learned were Santana and Brittany) that her father used to abuse her. He sighed wondering how on earth a father could ever do that to his daughter, the things he would give to have little Susan back, his daughter, his little girl. He remembered the night she died. He remembered it perfectly.

It was the fifth anniversary of her mother Marie's death from cancer and he tucked Susan into bed kissed her goodnight and told her everything was going to be okay. He sat by her bedside for an hour waiting until she fell asleep to go upstairs and when she finally did her slowly climbed the stairs and collapsed into bed running a hand over his bald head his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep. At exactly 2:13 p.m. He was jerked awake by a terrible ear-bleeding scream. He grabbed his gun and ran down the stairs. He entered Susan's room to find a man standing over her tiny, limp body, Collins pulled the trigger and shot the man. The man collapsed in a heap and Collins ran over gathering his daughter in his arms he felt something wet on his fingers and quickly pulled them away to find blood dipping from her chest to his fingers. He quickly dialed 911 and waited for the ambulance to arrive.  
" Susan," he sobbed running his hands threw his daughter's blonde hair. " Susan don't do this to me," he cried rocking back and forth and back and forth " Don't leave me sweetheart... Please Susan open your eyes and look at daddy... Please," he said tears staining his cheeks. He heard the front door slam open and a shout of  
"Is there anyone here?"  
" In here!" he screamed voice shaking and cracking a rush of commotion surrounded him and Susan was pulled out of his arms and laid on the ground in front of her.  
" What happened?" one of the paramedics asked as they tried to revive his daughter  
" I... I don't...i don't know," he said "i was sleeping and I heard her scream so I ran downstairs and I saw a man standing over her so I shot him," Collins gestured to the man that a group of paramedics were also observing " but Susan... She was... She was already unconscious when I got there," he sobbed as the paramedic nodded and patted his arm. He watched as they loaded his daughter into the back of an ambulance but he had to stay behind for questioning. When they finally let him go three hours had passed and he drove like a mad man towards the hospital only to find out that Susan was still in surgery. Two more hours passed with still no information, that is until an emotionless looking doctor walked through the double doors  
" Who is here for Susan Collins?" the doctor asked as Collins quickly jumped to his feet and rushed over not prepared for the news he was about to get.  
" I'm her father," he said and the man nodded  
" I'm sorry sir," he said and Collins gripped the wall " We tried everything we could... But she's gone,"

Collins remembered feeling so lost, so helpless, so heartbroken when he heard those three words leave the doctors mouth. He remembered screaming and demanding to see her. He remembered the sight of his daughter's mangled and bloodied body. Collins blinked away tears and scratched at his eyes trying to focus on he task at hand. They were sitting in a police car driving towards Russell Fabray's house and he was almost positive at what he was going to find during this investigation. The pulled up in front of the large White house and Collins turned to his partner and said  
" Show time,"

Russell Fabray looked out his second story bedroom window and watched as a police car slowly drove up and down the road before stopping in front of his house  
"Damn it," he muttered rage coursing threw his body he rushed downstairs and unlocked the door to the basement running down the stone steps over to his daughter's limp body. "Who did you tell?" he growled pinning her shoulders against the ground. " Answer me!" he yelled shaking her and throwing her on the ground  
" I didn't... I didn't tell any...any one," she whimpered one hand going to the back of her head she quickly removed it seeing red on her fingers.  
"LIAR!" He screamed pulling out his pocketknife and holding it to her throat he pressed down almost drawing blood. " Lies, lies, lies," he said getting louder and louder with each word. "How dare you lie to me again," Russell Fabray said drawing blood with the knife held to her throat. He slowly brought it to her stomach; pressing harder she screamed in pain but was quickly muffled by his hand.  
" RUSSELL FABRAY OPEN THE DOOR!" he heard a voice shout and for a moment he was distracted and pulled the blade away from her quivering body. Gathering up all the strength in her body she quickly stood up and stumbled towards the stairs making it all the way up before a hand came up from behind her and she was tumbling backwards down the stone steps. Quinn let herself fall into the darkness hoping that the mean man would leave her alone.

Russell heard the shouts and watched as his youngest daughter tumbled down the stairs screaming as she went. He quickly closed and locked the door before he looked in the mirror and fixed his hair and walked over to the front door. He peered threw the window and smirked. This was going to get interesting.

The McKinley High School Glee Club sat in the choir room but no one said anything. They just sat there staring at each other, until Santana's phone rang.  
"It's my mom," she muttered pulling it out and holding it to her ear " Hello?" she said " What! Mom hold on... Calm down... I'm...we're on our way," Santana hung up the phone and ran a hand threw her hair " My mom said she saw police cars and stuff outside Mr. Fabray's house," she said gathering her things "My mom... She thinks... She pretty sure that it has something to do with Quinn and she thinks that we should be there just incase anything happens," The Gleeks jumped to their feet and ran out the door piling into cars with whoever could drive.

Noah Puckerman drove like a maniac down the street, running red lights and stop signs. He pulled up in front of the unfamiliar white house and climbed out of his he looked around frantically and tried to run towards the house nut was grabbed and held back by a police officer  
" No one can go near there," the man said  
" But that's my girlfriend in there!" he yelled  
" Sir I said stay back," The man said pushing him behind the police line that was being set up. Sirens roared from down the street as the ambulance sped down the street and the crowd that had formed quickly parted letting the truck threw.  
" Russell Fabray I'm giving you 60 seconds to leave the building," an officer yelled into a megaphone. The crowd watched in silence, waiting for something to happen" You have 30 seconds to leave the house and we will not hurt you," The officer yelled again. Puck silently counted to 30 in his head, the seconds ticking by as Puck wrung his hands.  
" 30," he whispered lifting his head to see the policemen break down the door and run inside. No one spoke. Everyone's eyes stayed transfixed on the house, he watched as people ran in and out, policemen and paramedics going in and out and finally the man he had met at the station emerged dragging a handcuffed Russell Fabray in tow. Puck watched as the man was thrown in to the back of a police car, the door slammed shut and locked. He waited. He waited for Quinn to emerge whole and healthy but when she finally did it was not the way he imagined.  
"Oh my god," he heard Rachel gasp and he snapped his head up to see a stretcher being carefully brought down the front steps. The girl on it looked nothing like the Quinn Fabray Puck remembered. This Quinn Fabray was stick thin, dirty, bloody and bruised. He gasped and did everything he could to jump over the police line, he watched as Mr. Schue did what he could not build up the courage to do what he could not and he ran towards the ambulance and started talking to one of the paramedics. They ushered him in and loaded the stretcher carrying the girl he loved into the back.  
" Let's go," he said turning towards the rest of the Glee Club.  
" Where?" Mercedes said tears steaming down her face  
" To the hospital,"


	9. Chapter 9

Will Schuester stared at the girl occupying the stretcher next to him. He sighed and ran his hands threw his hair not believing that a girl who used to be so vibrant and full of life could look like this in a matter of five days. He gripped Quinn's hand tightly in his own and tried to listen to the frantic voices around him.  
" Loss of Blood-"  
"Concussion,"  
"Internal Bleeding... Lots of it,"  
"Rape." Will's head shot up and he gasped  
"What?" he said but they just ignored him  
"Broken ribs-" and it just went on and on a mixture of words and medical sayings jumbling together. He could not understand what was happened and all of a sudden her eyes flew open and she whimpered  
"Mr... Mr. Schue?" she asked her voice barely a whisper and he nodded  
"Its me Quinn... Everything's going to be okay,"  
" Don't let him hurt me. Please." she said tears running down her face  
" You're safe now, no one's going to hurt you." he said rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell unconscious again. The ambulance came to an abrupt stop and he lurched forward grabbing onto the rails of the stretcher to steady himself. The door flew open revealing two stony faced doctors they quickly unloaded Quinn from the back and rolled her into the hospital. He ran behind the crowd of doctors as the stretcher collided heavily with the two metal doors. Before he knew it he was being pulled into the waiting room  
" You can have a seat here until we have any news," said a small blonde nurse, he nodded and watched as the nurse left threw the doors that he had just been pulled out of. Will looked around the room, it was painted all white and had a single TV hung on the wall forever stuck on CNN and there were only two other people in the room, a man who looked around his age and a young girl who he guessed was either six or seven. The little girl was gently brushing her Barbie Doll's hair after a few minutes she set the brush down and pulled the doll away admiring her handy work, she grinned.  
" Daddy, doesn't she look pretty now?" she said shoving the doll in her father's face.  
"I love it, Avery," the man said  
"Daddy when can we see mommy?" the little girl, who's name he had just learned was Avery, asked.  
"Once her surgeries over," The man said eyes fixed on the newspaper. He watched the two talk for another minute until a loud commotion came from the room next to theirs. He got up and walked over towards the receptionist's desk.  
" Let me see her damn it!" he heard someone yell, the voice was so familiar he looked around to see all of New Directions standing by the doors and Puck was screaming at the nurse who he had talked to earlier.  
" Mr. Schuester do something!" Rachel said gesturing towards the scene in front of him, Will blinked and ran towards Puck.  
" Puck... Come on man... Puck come with me," Will said grabbing Puck and pulling him into the waiting room.  
" What the hell?" Puck said throwing his hands in the air  
" Take a seat... You need to come down... They just started working on her, they don't know anything yet," Will put a hand on the teenager's shoulder as he guided him into a chair.  
"She was missing for five days you expect me to just sit here and do nothing?" he asked putting his head in his hands. Will looked around and watched as the rest of the Glee club filed into the waiting room taking seats on the couches and on the floor.  
" That's all we can do," he said kneeling in front of the upset boy "Quinn's going to need you to be calm for her...okay?" and Puck slowly nodded  
"Is she gonna be alright, Mr. Schue?" he asked  
"Honestly... I have no idea," Will said and Puck sighed tears filling his eyes  
"I just love her so much," and Will opened his mouth. " I don't know what I would do if she never knew," Puck said before he stood up quickly "I'm just gonna run to the bathroom really quick," he said and sprinted away.  
"God." Will sighed leaning back in the chair and entangling his fingers in his curly brown locks, he felt eyes on him and looked around to find that the man that was here originally had set the newspaper down and was now staring at him.  
"John," the man said sticking out his hand, Will took it and shook his hand.  
" Will," he said and John nodded.  
"Is... Is that your son?" John asked sending him a questioning look  
" Who Puck?," Will asked and John nodded. " No... Hes my student. There all my students actually," Will said gesturing to the group of teenagers scattered around the room "I teach Spanish at McKinley High and I'm the coach of the Glee Club,"  
" Glee Club?" John asked " As in show choir?" Will nodded  
" Meet New Directions," he said smirking a little bit but he then remembered where exactly he was and his face fell " One of our members-" he started to say but cut himself of " I don't know if you have watched the news lately but one of our members...Quinn Fabray, was kidnapped a couple days ago," Will said shaking his head " They found her in... She was unconscious in her father's basement when they found her," he finished closing his eyes as the image of Quinn's bloody face and pained expression appeared in front of him.  
" That's...thats horrible." John said reaching for his newspaper " I'm... I'm a writer for the journal." he said flipping threw the pages before stopping and laying it on his lap pointing to the front page headline that Will had seen two days ago. " They had me do a article about her... Cheerleading captain... Right?" John said and Will nodded  
" She was cheerleading captain," he said not wanting to talk anymore, he stood up. " I'm sorry I have to go check on one of my students," he said racing off towards the bathrooms and John sighed shaking his head  
" Damn it." he mumbled "Great job John, combining personal and business, this is why you have no friends,"


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys sorry for the super long wait but i have been really busy/stressed out and having some serious personal issues that i needed a break... also i have this really annoying case of writer's block so this probaly is not that good :/_

Judy Fabray sat in the hospital waiting room hands tangeled in her hair as tears fell down her face. Her youngest daughter had been missing for five days and was currently fighting for her life in the Lima Hospital Emergency Room all because her ex- husband, Russell Fabray, had kidnapped her. He had kidnapped his own daughter. She started to sob harder knowing that this was partly her fault if she had never let him go then her poor little girl would have not had to go threw this and she wouldn't be in this waiting room right now. She shook her head knowing that she could not blame herself, it was not her fault, it was not Quinn's fault it was Russell's fault and only his fault.  
"Mom!" she a familar voice yell and saw her twenty two year old daughter, Devon, running towards her. Devon had tears running down her face and Judy stood up watching as her daughter approached her. Devon fell into her arms and they embraced each other tightly. "I got here as fast as I could," Devon sobbed " Where is she? Can we see her?" Judy shook her head sitting down  
" They took your fath- Russell into cutstody," she said pushing Devon's dirty blonde hair out of her eyes " He's going to jail honey," Devon sobbed even harder burying her face in her mother's face  
" Why did he do it?" she asked  
" I don't know sweetheart... I don't know," they sat there for hours waiting for some news and when it finally came it was less then pleasant.  
" Is there anyone here for Quinn Fabray?" a short plump brunette nurse asked and the entire Glee Club stood up Judy grabbed Devon's hand and walked over to the nurse  
" I'm her mother and this is her sister," Judy said wiping her eyes she gripped Devon's small hand tightly  
" Follow me," the nurse said but Judy stopped her.  
" They need to hear this to," she said and guestered towards the crowd of people standing behind them shocking the nurse  
" Miss I would really appreciate it is you followed me so we could talk about this in private," The nurse said but she shook her head  
" They were there for Quinn when I couldn't be... they deserve to know what's happening," the nurse sighed and guestered for them to cluster around her.  
" Quinn as you know was missing for five days and within the course of five days was injured very severely," she looked around at the worried faces and quickly added " But she is alive and stable and we are expecting a full recovery but it's going to be difficult," The group sighed in releaf.  
" Thank god," Judy mumbled running a hand over her face. The nurse took them threw the extent of her injuries shocking most of them with how bad she was actually hurt.  
" There is one thing that the doctors discovered that kind of shocked them," she said taking a breaf pause " Quinn was raped... Several times," the were gasps and sharp intakes of breath around the small cluster of people.  
" You're joking right?" Judy said tears filling her eyes " You're kidding.. There's no way..." she trailed off shell shocked. She felt Devon wrap her arms around her and once again bury her face in her mother's chest. Sobs wracked her thin frame and Judy pulled her closer.  
" What about STI's or... Or pregnacy?" Judy heard someone say but did not dare to turn around.  
" We are testing her for STI's but it is still to early to test her for a possible pregnancy," Judy shook her head no believing what she was hearing, she wanted to just wake up from this bad dream and find her daughter sleeping in the room next to her's.  
" When can I see her?" she asked  
" Follow me," The nurse said and led them down a long hallway towards a door marked 317. " This is it," she said before turning and walking off down the hall.  
"Let Judy and Devon go in first," a man who Judy recognized as Quinn's Spanish teacher and Glee Club director said " Then we can go see her," the club nodded and stepped away from the door. Judy took a deep breath and walked inside pulling Devon along with her.

Quinn's bed was the one all the way at the back of the room and Devon slowly walked behind her mother towards the bed. Once she approached is she felt tears pool in her eyes and a hand flew to her mouth. She watched as her mother fell to her knees beside her sister's still frame  
" Oh Quinnie," her mom whispered tears falling down her face " I'm so sorry," her mom said repeating herself over and over again " I'm so so so sorry," Devon collapsed in a chair next to her sister and across from her mother she felt tears fall down her own cheeks and bowed her head trying to stay strong for her mother, she grasped Quinn's hand and rubbed her thumb over her palm, being careful not to pull out the IV's injected into her extremely thin body. Devon felt a small hand wrap around her own and looked down to find that Quinn was holding her hand.  
" Mom," she said but her mother just ignored her " Mommy?" she said again she looked up makeup running down her face. " She grabbed my hand... It think she's waking up," Devon said moving to brush the hair out of Quinn's eyes.  
" Sweetheart it's mommy, can you open your eyes and look at me?" her mother asked and they waited for any sign of response, Quinn's eyelids fluttered as if she was trying to open her eyes but after that they remained still.  
" Quinn if you can hear me squeeze my hand," Devon asked and once again the waited. She felt Quinn's hand close tighter around her's and Devon studied her sister's face. Her eyelids fluttered once again but instead this time they opened.  
" Mom?" Quinn whispered looking around frantically  
" I'm right here baby," she said " I'm not going any where," 


End file.
